Industrialized countries throughout the world in the 20th and 21st centuries have an increased requirement for energy proportional to their populations and production of products for national and international consumption. Conventionally, water power such as dams and fossil fuels such as oil and gas, have provided the world with their main source of energy for industry and for every more energy dependent populations.
With the increase in the world's population and the industrial output of new industrialized nations such as China, combined with ever decreasing natural energy resources, there is an increasing need to find alternate energy sources. It is preferable if such sources are non-polluting due to the theory of global warming from burning fossil fuels and the problems with pollution that oil cause in the world's environment.
As a result, greater emphasis is increasingly being placed on creating more efficient mechanical devices which either operate more efficiently, or which produce energy, in an attempt to conserve current resources. However, it is currently being recognized that many alternative energy sources exist such as wind power, which are being under utilized. Further, many potential non-polluting, renewable natural energy resources, such as gravity and solar energy, are currently under exploited. The apparatus herein described and disclosed, utilizes the natural power of buoyancy to provide an upthrust upon a series of the bellowed floatation members and a unique manner of circulating the floatation members in a flexible chain, to produce a driving force which may be mechanically capture to power mechanical devices to do work.
As is well known, a floating body or member, such as a sealed hollow container, if held below the surface of water, and then released, will rise vertically upwards toward the surface. It is also conventionally known that the water exerts an upward force on the floatation member according to the Archimedes principle. This principle provides that the magnitude of the upward force exerted onto the floatation members is equal to the weight of water which is displaced by the volume of the floatation members. Further, if the total volume of a floatation member displaces water weighing less than the member itself, that member will sink.
As such, there is an ongoing need for new energy sources which take advantage of naturally available sources. Such a device should therefore be provided that will harness the energy provided by the natural upward rise of floatation members and other components which displace sufficient water or fluid and allow for recompressing of such floatation members with minimal energy loss to thereby provide a net gain in upward force which may be harnessed.
With respect to the above description, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components or steps set forth in the following description or illustrations in the drawings. The various apparatus and methods of the invention are capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways which will be obvious to those skilled in the art once they review this disclosure. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
Therefore, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for designing of other devices, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present buoyancy engine. It is important, therefore, that the objects and claims be regarded as including such equivalent construction and methodology insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further objectives of this invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.